Reincarnated Destiny
by be.crazi.forever
Summary: Primus has had enough. The war needs to come to an end. The thirteen primes worked the last time. Watch as the thirteen primes are reincarnated and join the autobots. Warning: minor gender switch
1. Vector and Solus

**OKAY! Now marks the beginning of my first Transformers/Beast Wars fanfic! Please review because I'm not an experience writer and I need help! Thanks so much! And sorry this chapter is so short, I'll the next one up before midnight today! Enjoy chickas! :)**

* * *

**PAYTON POV**

"This is freaking awesome!" my best friend Naomi exclaimed as we walked through the streets of Jasper, Nevada. **The** Jasper, Nevada. Don't ask us how we got here because even we aren't sure how. One moment we were watching Transformers Prime in my room with a massive bowl of popcorn, the next we were waking up in an alley in Jasper, Nevada. We were both pretty freaked out when we woke up, I mean who wouldn't be. I woke up with a banana peel on my face! When we quit freaking out we walked towards the street and saw we had been "sleeping" behind the KO Burger. Our suspicions were confirmed when we saw June Darby walking down the street in her nurse scrubs. Now we were trying to figure out the best plan of action to find the 'bots.

Naomi turned to me.

"What time is it?" I looked down at my iPhone. The screen read 2:03.

"2 o'clock."

"I figured it out! Come on Payton!" Naomi exclaimed as she grabbed my arm and pulled me down the street, her long brown hair tickling my face. Naomi was at least four inches taller than me at 5'6. She had long brown hair that reached her lower back if she let it down, even when her hair was in a ponytail it still reached mid-back. I on the other hand had shorter hair that only reached the middle of my back. My hair was so blonde some people had the nerve to ask if it was white. They found out the hard way that I don't like that question. Even though I'm only 5'2, I'm a black belt in karate and I have taken 4 years of boxing lessons. I'm cute and cuddly when you first meet me or if you stay on my good side but if you piss me off or talk about my hair, you might just unleash the monster.

"Naomi," I called to her as she sprinted down the street with me flailing behind her. "Where are we going?"

"The kid's school is probably going to end soon so let's catch them before they get away with the 'bots!" she yelled back at me. I sighed and blew my hair out of my face. I suddenly heard a voice in my head saying, "**PREPARE YOURSELVES MY DAUGHTERS, YOU WILL MAKE THE JOURNEY SOON." **

Naomi suddenly stopped running and looked around then at me.

"Did you hear that?" I opened my mouth to answer her when two piercing lights came into my vision. I squinted in time to see a car barrelling towards us.

The last thing I heard was Naomi's scream,

then black.

* * *

**NAOMI POV**

I woke up to a pounding headache. I groaned and turned in my sleep. I reached over to try and grab my pillow to put over my head when my hand connected with something…or someone. When me hand hit the object it made a sound like metal on metal. That was follow by a few curses.

"What the frag Naomi?" a voice I recognized as Payton's hissed at me. I moaned and went to grab my head when I opened my eyes a sliver and saw a metal hand in front of my face. I studied it for a minute. It was very similar to Arcee's hand but it looked a little bigger and stronger. The colour was a deep purple, almost black with streaks of light purple running down it like painted veins. After I studied my hand, the information sunk in. I sat up quickly and took in my surroundings. I was in the middle of a desert. I looked to my left and about 3 km away from me was a sign that read:

**JASPER, NEVADA**

So, I was still in Jasper but the pit happened to me? A car was hitting Payton and I was the last thing I remember. Oh slag! Payton!

"Payton!" I screeched looking over at her. Beside me a Cybertronian femme about 30 ft. tall. She was almost completely white with black veins like mine running down her body. Flipped over her shoulder was…a ponytail of golden-almost-white-hair. I reached to the back of my head-helm and felt hair too. I brought it in front of my and saw that it was extremely long. Almost down to my waist and was the same chocolate brown. _So weird,_ I murmured to myself as I started crawling over to Payton. I grabbed her shoulders and started to shake them as I shrieked her name is his ear or audio receptors…weird.

"PAYTON! WAKE UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, she groaned and slightly opened her optics. I gasped. They were pure white. It was seriously freaky. She stared up at my confused.

"What the slag?" she said taking in my features. I sighed.

"We're not in Kansas anymore," I said in a Dorothy accent as I stood up and helped Payton up as well. I watched her as she took in her own changes. Standing up I could see that I was still significantly taller than her at 40 ft. Apparently she noticed it too because after she finished taking herself in, she looked **up **(hehehe) at me and scowled. I smirked.

"Aww poor baby," I cooed sarcastically at her as her scowl grew larger. "You're so cute because you're so small!" I snickered but stopped when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Suddenly, I was lying face-first in the sand. I rolled over to see Payton smirking over me.

"Screw you."

"Whatever, let's just find the 'bots," she offered a hand to help me up and I accepted. "We need them now more than before I think."

"Yeah you're right," suddenly a thought occurred to me. "Hey if we're Cybertronian now we're going to need new names! I've always wanted to be named Wildstrike if I became an Autobot!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air. I turned to Payton to see her rolling her eyes.

"I guess I'll be…Solus," she said quietly.

"Wasn't Solus one of the thirteen primes?"

"Yeah, I don't care though, I just like the name," we started walking in the direction of the Autobot base when we heard a battle cry from behind us. We both turned around to see Arcee in the air with her blades out and a vicious look on her faceplate. Arcee swung her hand forward in a motion that was intended to take my helm off but Payt-Solus shoved me out of the way just in time to save my helm. Arcee dove past us but not before she transformed her servos into blasters and shot Solus and I in the chest plate. We crashed to the ground. Solus bounded back up only to receive a roundhouse kick by Arcee. She tumbled down next to me and groaned. I got to my knees and put a pede on the ground to push myself up when something tapped against my helm. I looked up and saw Arcee's blaster pointed right between my optics.

"Bot or con?"

"What?"

"Bot or con?" I squinted at her. Was she serious?

"Are you seriously asking me that question after you beat us up and tried to cut my helm off!" I yelled at her, only to have her blaster tap against my forehead.

"Remember that I'm the one holding the gun, now, bot or con?"

"Bot," I sneered at her and she scoffed.

"I seriously doubt that but I'll entertain the idea," she activated her other blaster and pointed it at Solus who was starting to stir. "What are you're designations?"

"I'm Vector and that's Solus," I smirked as a startled look passed over her faceplate. She pressed a digit to her helm and told Ratchet the situation. Meanwhile I was lost in my own thoughts. Why'd I change my name to Vector? Wasn't Vector a dude? Yea he was. Gosh I'm so weird. Whatever, just go with it. A moment later, a ground-bridge opened behind Arcee and Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Optimus Prime stepped through. Their optics took in the almost comical scene. Solus was lying on the ground, moaning and holding her faceplate, I was now standing over Arcee glaring daggers down at her, and Arcee looked like she wanted nothing more than to punch me in the tank for trying to intimidate her. Optimus cleared his throat and gained the attention of all three of us. Solus even stopped whining and sat up to look at him, still holding her faceplate though.

"What are your designations, fellow Autobots?" he inquired staring down at us. Solus sent me a look and I turned back to Optimus.

"This is my sister Solus and I am Vector," a long, tense silence followed. I could tell that Solus was shocked too; I did change my name on her.

"Are you the reincarnations of Vector and Solus Prime?" Optimus asked innocently.

"Wasn't Vector Prime a mech?" I overheard Bumblebee whisper to Bulkhead. I scoffed, catching them off guard I think because they all sent me startled looks.

"I was a femme the last time I checked. But to answer your question, no. You see our creators were a little troubled upstairs so they decided to name us after some Primes to see how everyone would react," I sighed dramatically. "I was the unlucky one and was named after a male Prime while my sister got the only female. It's a tragedy really, it haunts me to this very day," I sighed again. _Wow, that was really good. Guess all those years of acting school worked._ Suddenly I saw the ground coming up to meet me and I face-planted for the second time that day. But this one hurt way more. _Great, she threw me into the ground to show off!_

"Sorry about her," I heard her say. "I'm Solus. Despite the rudeness of my sister, we really would appreciate it if you would let us into your ranks."

"Of course," Optimus replied. "Ratchet send for a ground-bridge*_pause_* and med-bay," he finished that last part with a hint of amusement in his voice. I heard the ground-bridge being fired up. I tried to push myself up off the ground but I just groaned. Everything hurt. Apparently this gained everyone's attention because there was a pause before Solus said:

"Someone's going to have to carry her; there's no way she's making 10 ft. on her own," I didn't hear anymore voices but I felt two hands pick me up. Optimus put a hand under my knees and the other on my back-plates. I groaned and he looked down at me and smiled faintly.

"I'm not causing you any pain am I Vector?" I shook my head. Just before we walked into the ground-bridge, the same voice from before the accident spoke to me again. It said, "**NOW BEGINS YOUR JOURNEY MY DAUGHTERS. BE PREPARED FOR WAR.**"


	2. Micronus and Quintus

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm a big liar, I said I would post this chapter yesterday but I decided to add some stuff that makes this chapter better than what it was planned to be. Anyways, here's the 2nd chapter! Oh! REVIEW!**

**I do not own Transformers Prime**

* * *

**CYRUS POV**

When I regained consciousness, I was greeted with a brilliant blue sky. I was so intrigued by the brilliance that I found myself drifting off again…

_….why is that sky such a beautiful and happy colour of blue? The sun is a bright yellow and space is a dull black, so how is the sky such a beautiful blue? Maybe the colour of the oceans, lakes, rivers, and ponds reflect off the atmosphere? It truly is a mystery. Maybe I'll look it up when I get home. Where am I anyways? The surface I'm lying on doesn't feel like a bed…or a couch…or even a carpet. It feels like sand. I'm also lying on my back which means someone put me here because I never sleep on my back, but who….and why…_

…I drifted out of Dreamland when I managed to remember the last thing that I saw before black. Headlights. I was walking across a street when a voice in my head that was not my own spoke to me. It said, "**PREPARE YOURSELVES MY SONS, YOU WILL MAKE THE JOURNEY SOON."** A boy about my age turned to me and said, "Did you hear that too, kid?" I nodded and he opened his mouth when two headlights pierced our vision. Honestly, I never saw them but I knew they were headlights because the boy looked up and yelled, "CAR!" He made a running motion towards me but it wasn't completed before the car hit us.

I sat up. I noticed that my line of vision was much higher than usual. Almost 20 ft. higher. I looked down and raised an eyebrow. This is where slag gets weird. For some reason, getting hit by a car turned me into a 42 ft. tall Cybertronian. I was a deep red that reminded me of Knockout from Transformers Prime. My shoulder-plates faded to black so my arms, servos and digits were as black as the night sky. Also, I say night sky for a reason. When I looked closely, I saw that tiny white dots were painted onto my arms like stars.

I was admiring my arms and escaping to Dreamland when a scream brought me back to reality.

I looked to my left and saw another Cybertronian looking at me with big….white optics. This Cybertronian was dark green with a white helmet, digits, and pedes. The strangest thing about him though was the fact that he was only 6 ft. tall!

"What are you staring at shortly?" he hissed at me as he got into an attack position. I recognized his voice immediately.

"You're the boy who got hit by the car with me," I calmly stated. For a second he looked startled. I decided to ask the obvious question. "Do you think we're dead?" he scoffed at me and pointed at a green sigh in the distance. My optics zoomed in on it and I saw that it said:

**JASPER, NEVADA**

"So, Transformers Prime?" I asked, turning back to the boy. He nodded in confirmation. "Why do you think we're here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really," I replied, slightly offended at his bluntness. I covered it up nicely by crossing my arms over my chest-plates and giving him an irritated look. He sighed and copied me before explaining.

"In the show, Primus is real and he watches over everyone and everything. The war between the Autobots and the Decepticons has been going on for a few hundred millenniums and there's no real future for the Cybertronian race if that war continued. So what does Primus do? He brings in help," he uncrossed his arms. "My name's James by the way."

"Cyrus."

"Good, now that the introductions are out of the way," he motioned for me to come closer. "Put me on your shoulder."

"Why?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, there's no way I'll keep up with you if I walk," I rolled my optics and put a servo on the ground for him to climb on. When he got on my shoulder, I started walking towards the Autobot base.

We didn't actually know where it was exactly so we decided to walk in other direction from Jasper and stop when there was a giant rock a few hundred metres beyond a stop sign. That's where it was in the show at least.

"Don't fall over that," James commanded from my shoulder, gesturing to a boulder in front of me. I left Dreamland and carefully stepped around it.

"Hey, I was thinking that now we're Cybertronian we should pick new names."

"Makes sense, what were you thinking?" I was about to tell him that I hadn't even though of any names yet when the voice from earlier said, "**QUINTUS**."

"Well? What's your name?" James demanded.

"Uh…Quintus."

"Where'd you come up with that?"

"I don't know, it just spoke to me I guess," I shrugged.

"Weird, I like it," James put a hand on his chin and thought for a minute. "If you're Quintus I'll be Micronus."

"Weird, I like it."

The rest of the trip was silent. About 20 minutes later, we were standing in front of the Autobot base. Thankfully we hadn't had any trouble finding the place. Standing outside was kind of boring though. The Autobots didn't even acknowledge us until after we'd been standing there for 10 minutes.

Finally, the rock wall shifted and Optimus Prime walked out to greet us. Surprisingly, it was just him who came out.

We told him our names and asked to join the Autobot ranks. He accepted our request right after we asked. It was almost like he knew we were coming and he'd determined whether to accept us or not beforehand. I walked with Optimus back to the rock door. It shifted again and Optimus walked inside. I was about to enter the base when that voice spoke again. It said, "**NOW BEGINS YOUR JOURNEY MY SONS. BE PREPARED FOR WAR."**

* * *

**JAMES/MICRONUS POV**

**"NOW BEGINS YOUR JOURNEY MY SONS. BE PREPARED FOR WAR."** That voice echoed through my helm. _Geez, doesn't this guy take a break?_ That was second time in 1 hour that he'd spoken to me. The first time was when I had chosen my new name.

When Quintus brought up the idea of changing our names, I'd been thinking the same thing. I was pretty surprised when he said that he'd call himself Quintus though. You see, I know who Quintus was: A daydreamer and perfectionist whose drive to express his ideas led him to become a scientist. Fit Cyrus pretty well actually. He was always spacing out. Anyways, when he said that the name just spoke to him, it was like red lights and sirens were going off in my helm. I decided to test my suspicion. I put my hand on my chin and concentrated. After 30 seconds, I heard, "**MICRONUS**." I smirked; I know who Micronus was too. I relayed my name to Quintus and we continued our trek. _I think I'll keep this information to myself until everyone gets here. Besides, someone will probably figure it out before we've all arrived_, I thought to myself.

"Hey look," I said to Quintus as Optimus Prime stepped out of the mountain and walked towards us. "Don't tell him that we were human unless he asks," I whispered in Quintus' audio receptors.

"Why?"

"Just trust me kid," I hissed at him. He narrowed his optics at me, probably because to called him kid again.

"Greetings," Optimus said, interrupting our argument. "I am Optimus Prime, what are you designations?" Quintus turned his helm and gave me a defeated look before answering Optimus.

"I am Quintus and this is-"

"Name's Micronus," I interrupted him. Optimus nodded. Suddenly a thought occurred to me: where are the other bots? I looked past Prime to see if they were maybe following him out. I was surprised to see that the rock wall had shifted back in place. I narrowed me optics at the rock and started to think carefully.

Obviously they didn't see us as a threat if the Autobots let Optimus go out and approach us alone. That probably meant that they knew we were coming. There's two possibilities for that to be what's going on here: The voice told them we were coming or….some of us have already arrived. The second one makes more sense. The rest of the team is probably busy taking care of some very important people.

"Where do your loyalties lay?" Optimus asked us. I raised an eyebrow at him. _You know who we are dude._

"We are neutrals but we wish to join the Autobots," Quintus answered him. I snuck a quick peak at his faceplate. It was completely neutral. Either he had no idea what was going on or he was an amazing actor.

"Of course, follow me," Optimus said quickly. By how quickly he accepted our offer, my suspicions were confirmed. He defiantly knew we were coming.

We walked towards the mountain and a wall shifted and revealed an entrance. Optimus stepped inside and we followed. And then, well you know what happened. Optimus and Quintus walked down the corridor and we jumped when a scream of rage. Optimus started to run but Quintus kept walking so I wouldn't fall off his shoulder. We walked into the main and I let out a laugh. There was pink everywhere. There was a sticky pink substance covering everything. From counting the 20ft.-50ft. tall pink mounds, I guessed that there were 12 Cybertronians trapped under the goo. Quintus walked up to Optimus who was looking at the scene with an amused face.

"I can't believe we got trapped in our own prank!" a mound started to flick the pink stuff off itself and revealed it to be a mech with an orange paint job.

"It wasn't me! Vector was the one who pressed the button!" another figure shook the goo off itself and appeared to be another mech with a light blue paint job.

"I didn't press the button you fragger!" a feminine voice exclaimed.

"I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS!" a voice screeched. A mound started towards the orange mech with deady intent. Walking over to him, the goo dispersed to reveal Ratchet. He growled at the bot, pulled out a few wrenches from who knows where, and started running towards the mech. "AMAGLAMOUS! NEXUS! VECTOR! PREPARE TO BE PELTED WITH WRENCHES!" The two mechs-now known as Amaglamous and Nexus- shrieked and sprinted down a hallway and into the depths of the base. A femme also sprinted out with them. She was a deep purple with light purple lines traveling down her chassis, arms, and legs. She also had a lock of long brown hair escaping from the bottom of her helm. I guess she was Vector. Annnnnddd….. Vector is supposed to be a dude. I decided to ask when everything calmed down.

Ratchet sprinted after them. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE THIRTEEN PRIMES! I'LL SCRAP YOU ALL!" I smirked inwardly. _I guess they figured out that we're the thirteen primes. Pretty hard not to, we do have the same names._

"That was horrible. It's going to take me a week to get all this scrap off!" I looked back at the mess and saw that the remaining 9 Autobots were scraping off the pink goo. There was Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcce, a femme I didn't recognize, 3 mechs I didn't recognize, and a giant Cybertronian wolf.

"You should be thankful you're not pure white," the femme stated quietly. "The pink really stands out on me," she look down and saw that the wolf was rubbing up against her leg in an effort to get some of the scrap off. "Thanks Onyx."

"Hey look!" Bulkhead cried, pointing at us. "New primes!" Almost immediately, all their attention was on us. I was okay with the attention and put on a charming smile. On the other servo, I could feel Quintus quivering under my feet from all the attention.

"Calm down kid," I said to him. He sort of listened but I could tell he was still uncomfortable. The bots advanced on us and Quintus took a step back instinctively. They stopped. Finally, a tall dark blue and silver mech stepped forward and put his hand on Quintus' shoulder, his other shoulder thank primus.

"There's no need to be frightened," he spoke in a young but wise voice. Out of the corner of my optic, I saw Optimus stiffen up in a more respectable manner. That's when I knew exactly who this was. "I am Alpha Trion," he smiled warmly at Quintus then at me. Turned to the Autobots and nodded. Bulkhead stepped out first.

"I'm Bulkhead, resident wrecker," he scratched the back of his helm nervously. "Sorry I was so enthusiastic at first, I've been spending too much time with Miko," he said the last part quieter. Arcee rolled her optics and stepped forward.

"I'm Arcee," she grinned at us and put a fist up. "If you ever want to let off some steam or just fight for any reason, come find me," Quintus nodded nervously at her offer but I put my own fist up.

"Will do ma'am," he looked a little started but soon a smirk was on her face. Next Bumblebee stepped forward and gave us a little wave.

"Hey! I'm Bumblebee but you can just call me 'Bee!" he chirped at us. The femme beside him rolled her optics and stepped forward. She was a pure white with black lines similar to Vector's. She also had a lock of hair, the difference was that her hair was so blonde it was almost white. She was also about 10 ft. taller than Arcee. The other thing that really stood out about her was her optics. They were pure white like Quintus'. I looked to the other unknown bots and saw that they were staring at us with white optics too. This probably meant that I had white optics too.

"I'm Solus," she smiled at us. "Apparently I'm the master artificer and creator of a bunch of cool weapons through use of my Forge, which I don't have right now," she finished and turned to look down at the wolf still at her side. "This Onyx, he's a prime too," she bent down to pet Onyx behind the ear while I gaped at the size of the beast. It was up to Solu's waist! As big as the dog was, it seemed to act like an overgrown puppy dog. I knew that wasn't the case though. Onyx was just powerful as the rest of the primes: The first beast-form Cybertronian, a primitive and spiritual being able to view other times, places, souls and even the afterlife through his three-faced Triptych Mask. I noticed that he didn't have his mask either.

"I'm Alchemist," a yellow and white mech almost whispered to us. "Student of the elemental structure of the natural world, if I had my Lenses, I would be able to see further and deeper than anyone, in both material and spiritual senses," he said at the same volume. So he doesn't have his gift from Solus either.

Next, an extremely tall black mech with gold trimming stepped forward. He was just taller than Optimus. He had to be 50 ft. tall. I groaned inwardly, I was a shrimp next to him.

"I'm Leige Maximo," he said bluntly. "The manipulator, I guess. My artifact is the toxin-loaded Legian Darts, they're not here by the way," he added with annoyance at the end. This blunt fact was received by a whack to the helm. He gasped and turned to see Solus glaring daggers at him.

"It's not the Autobot's fault that we don't know where our weapons are," Leige Maximo opened his mouth to reply but Solus cut him off. "Save it, I know what you're going to say anyways. This isn't anyone's fault. You may think that Optimus should be to blame because he's in charge but you're wrong. He had enough scrap to deal with. He didn't have time to make sure that your precious Legian-Darts were under lock and key with 24-hour security 7 days a week!" Leige Maximo huffed and turned his back to her and she did the same. It was a really tense silence fore about a minute before I broke the silence.

"Thanks everybody for your introductions," he said to them. A few of them looked a little surprised to see me. It was like they didn't even know..that…I….was…..there. I'm 6 ft. tall not 2! "I'm Micronus and this is my trusty companion Quintus!" everyone chuckled except for Solus and Leige Maximo who were still being awkward. I don't think Quintus laughed either, his shoulders were shaking but I don't think that was from laughing….just being mortified. A shriek cut through the laughter and we all turned to see Vector running in, energon tears streaking her face. She ran up to Solus and grabbed her shoulders.

"SOLUS! HE KILLED THEM!" she shrieked in her audio receptor. "HE HIT THEM OVER THE HEAD SO HARD THEY OFF LINED! IT WAS TERRIFYING!"

"Two less bafoons to have to worry about if you ask me."

"NO ONE WAS ASKING YOU MAXIMO!" the two femmes screeched at him. He turned away from them, muttering about how crazy femmes were. At that same moment, Ratchet walked in with Amalgamous and Nexus under his arms. They were just lying there, lifeless. Ratchet had a stunned look on his faceplate. He looked up at everyone's face plates.

"I just threw a few wrenches at them…not even that hard," he muttered, more to himself than us. Then Amalgamous and Nexus shot their arms out and grabbed each of Ratchet's arms. He screamed at the top of his lungs. He dropped them and tried to run towards us but they wouldn't let go of him. They slowly raised their helms at his and said in a creepy zombie-like voice:

"YYYOOOOUUUU KKKIIILLLLLLLLEEEDDDD USSSSSS!" Ratchet screamed at the top of his lungs and finally managed to escape from their grasps. He ran towards us and jumped on the first 'bot he saw. They tumbled to the ground and we all crowded around them, excpt Alpha Trion who was trying to get us to back off and give them some room. Ratchet opened his optics and he gasped. Solus locked optics with Ratchet and sent him a killer glare. Beside her, Onyx was growling loudly and also giving Ratchet a glare.

"Get off, now," she commanded. Lucky for him, he did as he was told and jumped up in half a second. Unluckily for Vector though, she wasn't prepared for him to jump up so quickly and she ended up falling on top of him. We shifted our circle to be around them and Alpha Trion also moved over to pester us again. Optimus had stood off to the side the whole time, smirking slightly as the scene unfolded.

Ratchet opened his optics again to be face-plate to face-plate with Vector. She was staring down at him with a surprised look. They stayed like that for about 30 seconds before Mr. Sunshine interrupted the awkward moment.

"Get a room," Leige Maximo grumbled at the two. They quickly scrambled up and stood as far away from each other as possible. I could hear both of their cooling fans kick into high gear.

"Oh man! I wish I had a camera!"

"That was priceless!" Amalgamous and Nexus were laughing and rolling on the floor. They stopped laughing as they were picked up by their helms and they came face-plate to face-plate with an irritated Leige Maximo. The both chuckled nervously.

"Hey Maxy, how's it going?" Amalgamous asked innocently.

"If you must ask, I was enjoying the peace and quiet while you were gone but now that you're back my awful migraine has come back and I want it to go away so will you please be quiet?" he asked viciously. The two jokesters nodded furiously and they were dropped on their pedes. When Leige Maximo turned to walk away, they started to make faces at him. They didn't expect Maximo to see them and turn around. To excape certain death they spotted us.

"Hey! New guys! How are you?" Nexus greeted us with a small wave as he and Amalgamous started to walk over to us.

"Sorry Maxy, we'll talk to you later! We got to spread the awesomeness around you know!" Amalgamous added.

"Soo, who the heck are you guys?"

"I'm Micronus and this is Quintus."

"Cool, I'm Amalgamous."

"And I'm Nexus! I hope your arrival was uneventful," Nexus said with a smirk towards Amalgamous.

"I guess why?"

"Because the doc bot has had his maximum for exciting arrivals after we got here," Amalgamous answered. Quintus and I shared a look.

"What happened?"

"Well get comfortable because it's a long story…."


End file.
